Rapid thermal processing (RTP) is a well-developed technology for fabricating semiconductor integrated circuits in which the substrate, for example, a silicon wafer, is irradiated with high-intensity optical radiation in a RTP chamber to quickly heat the substrate to a relatively high temperature to thermally activate a process in the substrate. Once the substrate has been thermally processed, the radiant energy is removed and the substrate quickly cools. As such, RTP is energy efficient because the chamber surrounding the substrate is not heated to the elevated temperatures required to process the substrate, and only the substrate is heated. In other words, during RTP, the processed substrate is not in thermal equilibrium with the surrounding environment, namely the chamber.
The fabrication of integrated circuits from silicon or other wafers involves many steps of depositing layers, photo lithographically patterning the layers, and etching the patterned layers. Ion implantation is used to dope active regions in the semiconductive silicon. The fabrication sequence also includes thermal annealing of the wafers for many uses including curing implant damage and activating the dopants, crystallization, thermal oxidation and nitridation, silicidation, chemical vapor deposition, vapor phase doping, thermal cleaning, among others.
Although annealing in early stages of silicon technology typically involved heating multiple wafers for long periods in an annealing oven, RTP has been increasingly used to satisfy the ever more stringent requirements for processing substrates with increasingly smaller circuit features. RTP is typically performed in single-wafer chambers by irradiating a wafer with light from an array of high-intensity lamps directed at the front face of the wafer on which the integrated circuits are being formed. The radiation is at least partially absorbed by the wafer and quickly heats it to a desired high temperature, for example above 600° C., or in some applications above 1000° C. The radiant heating can be quickly turned on and off to controllably heat the wafer over a relatively short period, for example, of one minute or, for example, 30 seconds, more specifically, 10 seconds, and even more specifically, one second. Temperature changes in rapid thermal processing chambers are capable of occurring at rates of at least about 1° C. per second to 50° C. per second and higher, for example at least about 100° C. per second or at least about 150° C. per second.
During certain processes, lower temperatures, for example, less than about 600° C., may be required. A temperature of a substrate in a processing chamber may be below 400° C. and may be as low as about 175° C. An example of such processes is forming silicides on silicon wafers. The quality and performance of processing a substrate such as a silicon wafer in a chamber depends in part on the ability to provide and maintain an accurate temperature control of the wafer or substrate. In addition, any improvement in the cool down rate of the substrate would be a major advance in rapid thermal processing of substrates. Accordingly, systems and methods to provide better control over the heating of substrates and/or to improve the cool down rate substrates in thermal processing chambers are desired.